


Disobeying Daddy's rules

by sexychuckietrentylocks



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Gay, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexychuckietrentylocks/pseuds/sexychuckietrentylocks
Summary: Trent disobeys Daddy's (Chuck) rules and ultimately gets punished for it.
Relationships: Trent Barreta/Chuck Taylor
Kudos: 17





	Disobeying Daddy's rules

It was a normal Friday night. Chuck was working and Trent was home alone. Chuck usually wouldn't be home till around 10:30 pm. It was currently 8:46 pm. Trent had wished Chuck was there to help with his sexual needs but unfortunately he wasn't, so that meant he had to help himself.. which he didn't mind, but he knew it was something his Daddy forbade. Only Daddy was allowed to please his baby boy.. but Chuck was working. He wouldn't find out.. right? 

Trent was currently on the bed, slightly palming himself, letting out small sighs. “Fuck..” He breathed out while sneaking his hand into his shorts, wrapping his hand around his length, slowly pumping his hand up and down. His eyes were closed, head leaned back. 

He knew this was wrong and it would go against Chuck's rules but he just couldn't help it. He /needed/ to feel some sort of pleasure. He sighed and pulled his shorts down, grabbing them and tossing them on the ground. His lower body was fully naked now. He licked his lower lip while watching the pre-cum leak out of his tip. He wiped the pre-cum all over his cock, getting it slippery and wet. 

As he felt himself get closer to that sweet release, he stopped. He wanted- no, needed to feel more. He got up off the bed and went over to his dresser, opening one of the drawers. It was full of their sex toys. He grabbed the dildo and lube before going back to the bed, setting the objects down. 

He took his shirt off and then grabbed the dildo, bringing it to his parted lips. He took a deep breath before slowly inserting the dildo into his pretty little mouth, pushing it in and out. He furrowed his brows in pleasure as he imagined sucking Chuck's cock. 

He absolutely loved Chuck's cock. He was a fucking slut for it. It made him feel so pretty and so good. Chuck knew how to hit the good spots. He knew exactly what Trent loved and what made him feel good. 

He pushed the dildo as far as he could before pulling it out of his mouth, breathing heavily. He wiped his mouth and then grabbed the lube, opening it up and pouring some onto his fingers. He closed the cap of the lube bottle with his other hand before setting it down. 

He then laid on his back, legs spread wide. He moved his hand down and began swirling the lube around his tight hole before pushing a finger inside, slipping it in and out. He moaned out and gripped at the bedsheets, adding a second finger, curling them, making him whine out in pure pleasure. 

A few minutes later he pulled his fingers out and then quickly pushed the dildo in, letting out a loud moan from the full feeling. He slowly started to fuck himself with the dildo, moaning loud, fully unaware of his surroundings and the time at this point.. so unaware that he didn't hear Chuck come in.

Chuck came in the house and heard Trent moaning loud, knowing damn well that he was pleasuring himself without permission. He smirked and chuckled to himself quietly. Trent was in so much trouble. He walked to their room and leaned against the doorway, watching his baby fuck himself without permission. What a bad boy Trent was. Chuck thought he knew better, but clearly not.

Trent jolted forward as he was about to cum, but once he looked up he saw Chuck. Fuck. He was in some deep shit now. “D-daddy I-I just- It's-” Trent stuttered as he pulled the dildo out. He was so red and embarrassed. What a dumb slut he was. 

Chuck sighed and shook his head, “Baby you knew better. Why didn't just you listen? Hm?” Chuck asked in a disappointed tone, causing Trent to frown “My body just needed attention.. Daddy.” Trent admitted, looking down at his hands that were fiddling with each other.

Chuck nodded, “Ah, okay. I get that, but baby you should've just waited. You know what that means, don't you? Punishment time, you dirty slut.” He said as he unbuckled his belt, pulling it out from his pants. Trent looked up and widened his eyes, blushing madly, his dick twitching.

“Y-yes Daddy..” Trent whimpered out as he stood up, standing in front of Chuck. He secretly loved getting punished. He loved how aggressive and possessive Chuck would become when he did something bad and against the rules. Chuck looked down at Trent, checking out his sexy naked body, “My my baby, you're so beautiful.. but such a bad boy.” He said, shaking his head in disappointment.

“Get on the bed. Ass up. Now.” Chuck demanded in an aggressive way. Trent's face, neck and chest were fully red at this point. Chuck always made him blush. Trent walked over to the bed and climbed on it, sticking his plump ass in the air, waiting on Chuck. He knew what was coming. He was going to get spanked with the belt. Trent absolutely loved it but god did it hurt. 

Chuck walked over to Trent, rubbing Trent's asscheek softly with his hand before bringing his hand up and slapping his ass hard, leaving an instant red hand print. Trent winced, letting out a little whine. “Is this what you wanted? Huh, you fucking cunt? Did you want Daddy to punish you?” Chuck asked, running the belt down Trent's back and to his ass. 

“No Daddy..” Trent whimpered as he shook his head. “Well guess what? You fucked up. Big time.” Chuck whispered in Trent's ear before unexpectedly spanking Trent's ass with the belt, leaving a welt. “You're getting a few more of these, then you're gonna get on your knees and suck Daddy's dick. Do you understand me? Can you listen to Daddy for once? Huh, dumb slut?” Chuck asked, spanking another welt into Trent's ass. “F-fuck, yes Daddy! I understand you!” Trent let out a loud whine.

“Good. Good boy.” Chuck said, tossing the belt to the side. “C'mon. You know what to do now.” Chuck said, waiting for Trent. Trent immediately got down on his knees in front of Chuck, looking up at him and taking a deep breath. He slowly pulled Chuck's pants down as well as his boxers. Chuck's cock sprung up in Trent's face. Fuck. He licked his lips and then grabbed ahold of his cock, slowly licking a stripe up Chuck's shaft. He then wrapped his lips around his tip, slowly bobbing his head back and forth, slowly inching more of Chuck's cock in his mouth.

Chuck leaned his head back, groaning softly as he snaked his hand through Trent's hair, tugging on it, causing Trent to moan around Chuck's cock. Fuck, the vibration of Trent moaning alone almost made Chuck cum right there. He pulled Trent's head away, not wanting to cum just yet. Trent looked up at him, his lips shiny and swollen. God, Trent was a pretty man. Chuck just wanted to fuck him sweetly but knew he couldn't being Trent was a bad bad boy.

“Now, how should I punish you? Put a cock ring on that pretty cock of yours and make sure you can't cum? Maybe overstimulate you? I guess we'll just have to see.” Chuck smirked and grabbed the belt again, “Turn around.” He demanded. Trent of course obliged and turned around for him. Chuck grabbed both of Trent's arms and forcefully put them behind his back, wrapping the belt around both of his wrists tightly. “Now slut can't touch himself anymore without permission.” Chuck chuckled a bit. Trent could just hear the smirk on his face.

Chuck then bent Trent over the bed, “Stay like that.” Chuck demanded as he walked over to their sex toy drawer, pulling out a cock-ring. “Now my pretty boy can't cum.” He chuckled as he walked back over to Trent, slipping the cock-ring on his shaft. The cock-ring was basically used to restrict bloodflow and keep the cock erect for a longer period of time which Chuck wanted. He didn't want Trent cumming so soon. He needed to be punished. 

Trent whined and shuffled around a bit, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to cum. “This is what you get baby. Daddy can and will cum free willingly, but you? You don't get to.” Chuck stated as he grabbed the lube, squeezing some all over his shaft and tip, getting his cock slippery. He got behind Trent and lined himself up, pushing himself inside of Trent, groaning while doing so. 

Trent pushed back against Chuck's cock, earning himself a hard slap to the ass, “No! You don't get to do anything but lay there and take my cock, do you hear me?” Chuck said through his teeth in an angry way as he leaned in towards Trent's ear. Trent moaned as he slumped his head forward, “Yes, yes daddy!” Chuck gripped onto Trent's hips as he thrusted in and out of him, feeling his orgasm coming quick. He groaned and threw his head back as he came deep inside of Trent. 

Trent gasped and whined out, wanting so bad to cum. Chuck slowly pulled out, watching his cum leak out of Trent's tight hole. Without warning though, Chuck grabbed the dildo and pushed it inside of Trent, fucking him good and slow with it. “Oh f-fuck! Daddy please! I swear I'll be a g-good boy from now on.. mm, fuck!” He whimpered loud as he arched his back, eyes closed tightly. His legs were trembling at this point.

Chuck ignored him and fucked him with the dildo for a few more minutes before pulling it out. He turned Trent around so that he was now laying on his back. God did he look so pretty laying there with his beet red face. His face had the look of need on it; his eyes full of lust. Chuck ran his hand down Trent's body, stopping right above his pubes. “Does my slut want to be touched? Maybe even get fucked again?” Chuck asked, his eyes panning up and down Trent's perfect body. “Yes please! I /need/ it Daddy, please!” Trent practically cried out.

Chuck stood there for a moment, sighing as he thought about it. “Fine. You can cum, you filthy slut.” He took the cock-ring off, Trent feeling a sense of relief immediately. Chuck lined himself up again, slamming into him, causing Trent to cry out in pleasure. “Never disobey Daddy again. You will never touch yourself without Daddy's permission again. Do. You. Hear. Me?” He groaned and thrusted with each last word as he wrapped his hand around Trent's neck, lightly pushing down. Trent nodded and came hard all over the place, letting out a loud girly-ish moan. Chuck chased after his own orgasm soon after. He pulled out and stared down at Trent, shaking his head. 

“Stand up and turn around.” Chuck said as he stepped back, giving Trent some room to stand up. Trent stood up and turned around, allowing Chuck to undo the belt that was around his wrists. Chuck threw the belt on the ground and turned Trent around so that they were making direct eye contact.

“You will obey Daddy's rules from now on. Right, baby?” Chuck asked, raising a brow. “Yes daddy. I will obey your rules from now on.” Trent said before kissing Chuck softly. Chuck kissed back then pulled away, “Good boy.”


End file.
